Forward there and Back again
by Pebblepaw
Summary: It was a normal night, wake up late, battle the bad guy, and finally put whoever was causing trouble into jail. But tonight was different, tonight they got sent into the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Listen, we start with The Batman. Also, The Titans probably won't show up until the second chapter. BTW I took all of Time Warp's weapons from the episode How Long is Forever so if you think I made up one of Time Warps weapons just look in the episode. Although I may have called his weapons the wrong name, so just tell me if I did!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**ROBIN'S POV**

Well whoever this random weirdly dressed guy is, he is VERY weird. He calls himself...What was it again? Oh yeah it was Time Warp. He has some kind of yellow suit on and a white bulb on his chest. he's stealing some priceless artifact from the museum, jeez this happens a lot! I'm serious, this happens with Penguin, Cat Women and just ordinary art robbers, why is it always museums? Did I forget to mention that its 4:00 in the morning! I actually have a test tomorrow! This guy is so gonna get a punishment for this!

**NOBODY'S POV**

Robin jumped at Time Warp just to miss as Time Warp only had to take a step away as if he was a pro. Robin thankfully landed gracefully on his feet again.

"You cannot defeat me! I'm from the future. I've faced your older self before so its obvious I will beat you!" Screamed Time Warp

_Wait what did he say? My older self? _thought Robin, his questions only increased when batman tried to kick at the mysterious person and ended up kicking a blue shield instead. Batman persisted as he swung from the ceiling using his grapple hook to swing right in front of Time Warp to punch him. Unlike before Time Warp wasn't prepared at all and got blown back a couple feet back. He threw forward his arm in an attempt to shock batman with his watch thing on his wrist but failed, mostly because batman had a electric proof suit. Time Warp threw some yellow baterangs of his own at Batman, so batman tried to throw some of his own baterangs to stop them but simply went right through the baterangs and hit two feet away from batman. This time Batman tried to use his grapple hook to tie up Time warp but missed as Time warp threw a circle baterang and cut the wire that the grapple hook shot out. Robin jumped at Time warp f or the second time and brutally missed as Time warp took a step back, but this time robin bumped into a art case almost pushing it over.

In the few seconds he had Time Warp grabbed at a VERY expensive painting and said "Valuable in the past, and priceless in the future" and with that he pressed the bulb on his chest and a black portal appeared. "Tah, Tah Batman" said Time Warp as he stepped through.

Batman was not willing to give up he lunged at Time Warp as he stepped through the portal and Robin followed this action and they were sent forward into time struggling and punching the villain. "Stop it!" screamed Time Warp.

At that moment Robin grabbed the bulb on the man's chest and ripped it out and suddenly he and batman felt a falling feeling."AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Robin as they fell. Soon they had both landed on some grass on what looked like the edge of a city.

"where are we?" asked Robin

Here** is my first chapter of my first story! Please review with helpful criticism because I am really nervous about this so no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to mention to everyone that reviewed, favorited, or followed because this is my first story and I freaked out all weekend because of how positive my review was! Oh yeah and I hope you guys like my story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Both Batman and Robin looked around before getting up."It looks like the edge of a city"Said said nothing as they began to look around some more.

Then batman looked toward the city and asked "What I want to know is ,who lives in that giant T?."

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing one of the 2 games they have, the racing game (Lets just call it Need for speed). When the alarm goes off without warning. With Robin calling his signature quote "Trouble," just behind them. When they get to the scene their are a whole bunch of Slade's robots stealing a whole bunch of oil near the docks."Slade," said Robin with a tone to his voice that made it clear that he hated Slade.

Slade with a smooth, clear, and evil voice said "Hello Robin," It was that voice that made Robin lose his temper and fueled his body with rage , and kept him up all night too. Robin would never be over how Slade spoke. Raven who ,as usual, was quiet and silently willed Robin to keep his Temper under control. Unfortunately her silent hopes were let down as Robin jumped uncontrollably at Slade. Raven still wanted Robin to at least try and keep his cool, but he had disappeared into Pear 41 while chasing Slade. Worried, she attacked all of the Slade-Bots **(Give me a Break)** with the rest of her team. Her efforts were in vain it seemed like more and more Slade-Bots were coming into the docks every second and little by little they were stealing more and more oil barrels. Suddenly Raven had an idea. She used a giant shied to stop any slade-bots from leaving or coming (Exactly like the one she uses in the episode where she traps all the other titans in a giant container thing so they can't stop her from fulfilling her destiny). Thats when the Titans gained a lead with all of them doing their best to destroy them, even Starfire who had found a neat way to bounce her eye laser off the black walls to shoot her enemies, soon they had destroyed all the Slade-Bots in the shield so they continued like this with Raven letting the Slade-bots in and them defeating them all until it seemed like of them were destroyed completely. Meanwhile Robin was having even more trouble with Slade. His efforts seemed pointless against Slade, it seemed like all he could do was miss. Robin threw a punch at Slade but was brutally deafeated, because Slade caught Robin's hand and threw his own punch at him. Robin was thrown back a good yard at the mere power of Slade's punch. Thankfully Robin's stubbornness would not let him give in.

Slade threw another kick at Robin and as Robin slammed against the wall Slade said "Join me Robin I can help you."

Robin quickly got up and shifted back into his battle stance and said"Never, I'll never join you, Never!" with that Robin threw a powerful punch at Slade but slade jumped out of the way just in time. Unfortunately Robin's punch was so powerful that he almost fell forward. It was clear that this was a lost cause for Robin. Thats when the rest of the Titans rushed in. It was clear they were ready, Starfire had her starbolts glowing, Cyborgs cannon was ready to fire Raven's diamond on her head was glowing with energy, and Beast Boy was already transformed into into a T-rex.

Slade understood his predicament at once so he decided to flee "Tah, Tah Titans." he sneered. With that he threw a circular device at the grown producing a puff of smoke and he was gone.

* * *

**Well,**** how did you like it? I hope you did. Well The Team hasn't met Batman yet and I thought that maybe they should meet during the fight but I had no idea how to lead up to that. Oh yeh I need some help: how Batman is going to just walk into town while still looking awesome without his Batmobile? Another thing, how will Robin walk into town without any suspicion of why he isn't as big as the Robin in the time their in? Help me! Listen, I tend to write short chapters because Its hard to write long ones and I run out of ideas so if you noticed I am sorry, but please review because I NEED SOME HELP DECIDING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thank you is sent to the ender of time lady because she/he gave me an idea on what to write about so thank you! Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed because they gave me their opinion on the story even to that random guest person who spelled -yay- wrong... Oh yea don't kill me when I bring in the fact that the sky is really dark out of no where.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
"Well," said Beast Boy "We really destroyed those Slade-bots!"

His optimism was ruined as Robin said " But we didn't catch Slade."

Their was a silence until Beast Boy dared to ruin it. "Maybe we didn't catch Slade, but we will get another chance because Slade's robots didn't get any oil so he has to come back!"

"Actually," said Raven "They did get some oil, fortunately not enough to do any real harm to anything."

"They still got some and even though it is a little bit Slade is sure to still be able to use it." This was Robin speaking.

"Dude, maybe your over reacting. I mean like Raven said it wasn't enough to do 'nothin" said Cyborg reasonably "Also BB brought up a good point Slade's robots will have to come back to get more oil in as couple days and if they don't need more oil than Slade unleashes his evil plan on the town and we fight him again anyways. Either way we fight Slade again."

"Friends," said Starfire "excuse me for interrupting, but may I say something?"

"Sure, Star." Said Robin

"Well," she began "Slade does not lose as much as other villains so in what way do we know that he did get all the oil he required?"

"She has a good point." Said Raven "but we still get a chance to fight him."

" ' .Slade" said Robin bluntly and with that he left.

"Will friend Robin be okay?" Asked Starfire. No one knew the answer to that question, but they all wanted to know the answer to that too.

Once Robin got to his room he heard an alarm. It had clearly been going off for a while and it was from Robin's computer. Cautiously Robin walked up to the screen of his computer to see what the alert was going off about. It was a time disturbance obviously it had happened over and hour ago. Even though robin would forever deny it he was VERY paranoid. Robin always assumed that came from his former mentor, Batman. Unfortunately there was no footage of these new intruders to be seen, robin had set the computer to pick up any video camera footage of the place where the intruders landed but the camera's around the intruder were extremely dirty. So Robin couldn't get any clear pictures. Robin didn't know any time travelers other than Time Warp, maybe it was him again. He was probably up to something again and was after some valuable item in the museum. If so why hadn't the alarm for trouble gone off yet? Although the team was gone trying to defeat Slade an hour ago, but their transmitters were programmed to alert them if they were out of the tower when trouble was happening. So who was strange intruder and what did he or she want? With that Robin checked where the intruder had landed outside of town, and another near the docks of course no one had seen the intruder land and called the cops. it was too cloudy and dreary today for anyone to possibly be at the outside of their houses at all! With that Robin ran out of the room to his teammates and said "Someone from another time has come to Jump City."

"You mean like how Starfire time traveled to the future that one time?" Asked Beast Boy

"Yea," said Robin "but this time someone came to our time. It might be Time Warp coming for another visit."

"Wait," said Raven "Since when are you magically able to tell you if someone has time traveled?"

"I've had scanners set up since we met Time Warp and they practically range through all the town." said Robin "I wanted to make sure that we would know when another time traveler comes back to Jump City."

"I never heard any alarm though." Said Beast Boy

"Thats because its on my comput-"Robin stopped mid-sentence Beast Boy didn't know he had a computer

"You have a computer?!" Asked Beast Boy.

"I want one too!" Said BeastBoy

"Please friends," said Starfire "what is a comput?

"No Starfire it's a computer and its something this dimwit doesn't have" Raven said motioning to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

In response Beast Boy screamed "Hey!"

"Not the point!" screamed Robin " Anyway they landed on the outskirts of town and another one landed on the docks, but I don't have any pictures so you can know who they are yet because their we're no camera's around we're clear enough for me to see their face or bodies. Fortunately if they look either from a long time ago or have futuristic technology we know that they have time traveled. Don't forget this is probably Time Warp so be careful. Also, since we have different places to look we will split into teams Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire you go to the docks and me and Raven will go to the outskirts of town.

* * *

**Well I would have written a longer chapter but I decided to let myself ask you guys some questions like if you minded that the dark shy came out of no where and that he took raven I am not a raven and robin fan or a robin and Starfire fan he just decided to take raven... I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin and raven were on the outskirts of town, looking for who ever triggered Robin's time disturbance alarm. The reason Robin took Raven was because he need someone who could fly and wasn't going to blow his cover like Beast Boy.

Also if Slade was in either location, not all the Titans would be attacked without him, and Raven was good at making sure that Robin did not do anything he would regret..

Robin knew that Slade probably didn't have anything to do with time travel but Robin could not take any chances. He knew that this had time warp written all over it but the same things don't usually happen twice (someone jumping into the portal with time warp).

"Raven," Robin said "I don't think we should split up. We don't know what we are up against yet and I think it will be helpful us to know where each other are."

"Good point." Said Raven. It did not take a mind reader to know that Robin was thinking hard. So Raven did not interrupt him, and stayed quiet she decided to observe her surroundings instead.

It wasn't really that much just a few abandoned houses and farms, was the edge of Jump City this empty? Raven also saw some houses that had broken roofs or walls with vines growing on them. Not very safe.

Using her senses Raven detected that the area was empty, but she felt some people were here. Raven knew their was someone here through her senses were picking up people,2 people to be exact.

_Wait_ she thought, _it could just be some people_. The idea wasn't unbelievable their were some intact houses maybe some people lived here...

Reluctantly Raven decided to share her info with Robin, " Robin, I'm sensing some people to the east."

"Great!"replied Robin "Lets go!" They both began sprinting, of in raven's case flying toward an old tree with holes in it, probably by termites or wood peckers. But when they got their they saw nothing.

At this point Robin looked down disappointed but Raven's hands were up and ready for something she knew their was someone their. Suddenly a red and yellow baterang came out of no where, and Raven and Robin had to jump to get out of the way.

Robin automatically pinpointed where the throw had come from and threw his own at that spot and he saw someone small jump into the grass to avoid it. He recognized something though, what was it he hadn't even seen this person clearly and he recognized her or him. Suddenly another darker colored baterang came at him it hit his cape and hit a tree behind robin, now his cape was stuck to the tree and before he could make another move the baterang exploded.

Their was a medium sized explosion that threw him and Raven a couple feet back and robin was dazed a little and suddenly he was picked up by his collar and he was asked "where are we?" Suddenly robin looked up. He recognized that voice! No one else had such a dark voice except Batman!

"Batman what in the world are you doing in Jump City?"asked Robin

suddenly a giant rock was lifted by a black force "Put robin down and we can figure out what you want," raven said, in a couple seconds Robin was released from Batman's grip, and Raven put down the rock

"Wait a second," interrupted a small voice "That guy stole my costume design."

Robin looked at the young kid and realized who these people where "You're from the past aren't you?

"We are in the future?" Asked the kid

"Yep, and I know because you are my younger self." Said Robin, "So I didn't steal your costume!"

"By how many years?" Asked batman

"That depends, how old is he." Said Robin pointing to his younger self.

"10," said the little Robin

"Then only 6 years," Said robin "because I'm 16 now. How did you get here anyway?" He asked

"A man named Time Warp was stealing something and while he was stepping through a portal he made for himself we jumped at him and got sucked into the portal too." Said Batman

"And I think it was because I ripped this thingy off of him."Said Little Robin showing everyone a yellow piece of Time Warps costume

Raven looked at it and said "Then Time Warp must have been the one to land on the Docks. We don't know for sure if that thing you brought caused that to happen, but we can ask Starfire she has had this same situation before."

"If it is though" said Robin "he is probably looking for it so it won't be so hard to find him, because he'll be looking for you. Lets call the other Titans and see if they found Time Warp, if not we'll just go back to the Tower."

With that Robin opened his communicator and called the rest of the titans. "Robin to Titans, Robin to Titans, can you hear me?

Suddenly cyborg's face appeared on the screen. "Yo, we haven't found Anything yet, have you?"

Robin's face darkened a little, he had wanted them to have found Time warp so he could just send Batman and his younger self home already, but he spoke anyway "Yea, we found something, and we need you guys to come back to the Tower now, okay?"

"Sure man," said Cyborg "See ya!"

* * *

It wasn't soon until Robin and everyone else were all back at the tower, as soon as Starfire stopped obsessing over Little Robin, and Beast Boy stopped obsessing over Batman, Robin told how he and Raven had met their new "visitors"

As soon as he was done Raven cut in "which is why we need Starfire to explain how she got back here last time so we can send these guys back."

"You know we still need to get the diamond neckless that he stole from the museum." Said Batman

"That's what he stole?" Asked Little Robin "I thought it was something else, that neckless is the prized possession of our museum! Now we have to bring it back!"

"Still," said Raven "it will be helpful to know so as soon as we catch Time Warp we can send you back."

"Let's hear the story," said Robin "I think Raven is right." Robin said that because of the fight he had with Batman before he left Gotham, he did not like to talk about it or think about it. Still he felt that saddened that neither Batman or Robin from the past had any idea what would happen in about 4 years. All Robin wanted was to have Batman leave.

"Well," said Starfire "What had happened was cyborg used the device from Time Warps suit by putting it on his sonic cannon and I don't fully understand what he did next..." It was true Starfire knew close to nothing at all about computer, or any electronics for that matter. She barely even knew how to use a normal computer, which Cyborg thought was just sad.

"Do you think you can do what she said?" Asked Robin hopefully.

"Actually the info she gave me was just enough!" Said Cyborg "I think I know what I am doing, but don't expect me to do it that fast, because It will take time to set the velocity and coordinates(does anyone know what velocity is?). "

"Great," said Robin "Now all we have to do is find Time Warp!"

"Woo hoo!" Screamed Little Robin who was standing by Robin. To Robin his younger self was very young and hyper. Not really someone to be saving a city and risking his life, but Robin knew that the kid was just the person. Little Robin was very capable and if anything was great for the part.

* * *

**I really need reviews, think about this every new review I get I will make half a page for! I am serious! By reviews I mean that it doesn't just say to update, and gives me a good idea and their real thoughts about the story.**

**Should I make a chapter at the end of the story about Robin and Batman's fight?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people thank U for all your Reviews! But you should give me more! Please!**

* * *

chapter 5

"So all we have to do is head to the docks, and Time Warp is ours!" said Beast Boy

"People can move around nitwit," said Raven "Time Warp probably already left the docks, so he could find that." she said as she pointed to the part of Time Warp's armor in Little Robin's hand

"Oh." Said Beast boy, "I knew that..."

"Anyway," said Raven,"The longer we wait the farther away he gets from the docks, so we should head their now."

"Good point," said Robin, "lets go."

* * *

Soon everyone was at the docks. Robin was the first to speak "cyborg can you track Time warps heat trail?"

"No,I have no idea why it's like the guy doesn't even have one." Cyborg said looking at the super computer installed on his arm. _Dang_ thought Robin _Why can't they just leave already?_

"He came from the future so he probably has a technology that doesn't leave a heat trail." Said Batman

"Maybe we can't track his body heat, but maybe Beast Boy can track his scent." Said Raven smartly. _Yes_! robin thought to himself

"Yes!" Screamed Beast Boy, "Finally a chance to show my amazing skills," he turned into a green grey hound.

"Let him sniff the part of Time Warps gear," Robin said to his younger-self. With that the small Robin turned to Beast Boy and let him sniff the yellow device. After a few seconds the green dog let out a deafening howl, and ran toward the bigger part of the city.

"Follow him!" Screamed Robin, with that they all were in a brisk run after the large green dog. It seemed the run would never end. Beast boy's stamina and speed were amazing, unfortunately no one could really keep up. Thankfully Beast Boy eventually stopped.

"There he is!" Starfire screamed. It was true. The man everyone had come to know as Time Warp was walking slowly by a dark alley. _Why is he walking so slowly_? Robin asked himself,_ I swear its like he is not even moving! _But suddenly and with no hesitation or warning, Beast Boy who was still in his grey hound form charged at Time Warp.

"Wait!" Screamed Robin, "It might be a trap!" But their was stopping Beast Boy charged at Time Warp. Unfortunately though right as Beast Boy tried to start attacking Time Warp he went right through the time traveler.

"Wait," said Beast Boy as he went strait through Time Warp, "what just..."

"I assure you I am just hologram" Said Time Warp's hologram in a mocking voice, "Oh children, why do you even think you could catch me?"

"We have done it before!" Said Robin

"Really?" Said the hologram, "As I recall it was your older selves that defeated me before. So why do you think you children could defeat me without years more of experience?"

It was true. How could the Titans expect to defeat Time Warp if the only way they did it last time was be more experienced older versions of them selves?

"Anyway children, while you were playing with your toys I found a partner that was very willing to help me get away from here unharmed and get the clock that I so desperately wanted last time I was here." With that the hologram disappeared leaving a circulate device that it had been coming from and all The Titans worrying about if the could really defeat Time Warp.

_We'll find a way, somehow_. Thought Robin _But how_? And who was his partner he was talking about?

Suddenly Robin's thoughts were interrupted by Beast Boy, "Dudes! How are we supposed to defeat him now?"

"Nothing has changed. The only thing that has is how we think of our power," said Robin, "Plus Time Warp is on our Turf, we have the home field advantage. Also, you heard Starfire's story about when she went to the future you,Cyborg, and Raven hadn't used your powers for a fight in years when she fought Time Warp, so only I have to be worried about being weaker than my older self."

"I agree," said Raven, "Anyway we should hurry all he needs are the correct tools and he can remake what he needs to Time Travel back to the future. So we should leave before he can find them."

"Wait," said Batman, "If he can remake The Time Suit then he sent the hologram to-" he was interrupted by Little Robin

"Distract us!" He screamed

"Then we need to leave now!" Said Robin _how did I miss that?_

"Where would Time Warp get the tools to fix that?" Asked Beast Boy

"I'm on it," said Cyborg he looked down at the super computer on his arm and began to type things in within a couple of seconds he smiled and said, "I got it he is in the research facility in the center of town! It has some pretty high tech equipment that he could use."

"But fixing a futuristic Time suit must be hard with old technology." Stated Raven

"That's probably why he sent the hologram," said Robin, "so he could buy some extra time to fix his device."

"I think we are all right and wrong," said Batman everyone gave him a curios stare except Raven who had realized what he meant.

"Your right," she said

"Excuse me friends," said Starfire, "but in what are you referring to, I do understand,"

"He needed extra time," began Batman, "but only halfly for fixing his time machine." He was still being given curious stares,

"He means that Time Warp said that he wanted the clock he was after last time so he also needed time to get that clock from last time, get it?" Said Raven

"Ohhhhhhhh" said Beast Boy who finally understood what Raven and Batman were saying.

"How do we know he has already got the clock, and now just needs time to rebuild his Time suit?" Said Robin

"Good point," said Batman, "to know we would need to check both places."

"We don't have the time to do that," Raven said, " but we definitely need to go to the research facility first because if he is their then we better hurry, we can't split up either because if we want to get Batman and Little Robin home than we need to get Cyborg and them in the right building with people to cover them while Cyborg sets up the portal."

"Let's head to the research facility first," Robin decided

"Good," said Batman

* * *

**Alright people I gave you your 2 pages, anyway I need help because I have no idea how to bring Slade back into this story. I mean he could Time Warps partner, but why would he do that? I'm thinking that Red X or someone other villain is the partner and Slade comes and try's to steal the Time machine thingy so he can go into the future to see how awesome Robin ends up so he can really decide if he wants Robin or not, or something like that. Anyway I am sticking to the actual rule I had last chapter which is for every review I get you get one half of a page in chapter 6. Got it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have returned with a knew chapter! And sorry that I did not listen to you YoungJusticFanatic but hopefully you will understand in the next chapter when I explain.**

* * *

Chapter 6  
"Let's go the research facility first," said Robin.

"Good," said Batman and with that they all headed toward the research facility in a sprint. When they got their they found the whole place empty except for a few guards and scientists just doing their job.

Robin stamped his foot on the ground, "he isn't here!"

"We noticed," said Raven, "then we have to go to the museum, lets hurry!"

* * *

The museum was surrounded by cops when they got their.

"What's going on?" Robin asked the commissioner

"Some guy in a metal yellow suit is robing the museum! We have our best men in their," the commissioner said

"Well then get them out," said Robin, "me and my team will handle this guy, he has something that we need."

"Okay then call us if you need back up." He said

"Sure thing commissioner," said Robin with that he, his team, and Batman who had little robin hiding under his cape walked in. No one notice little Robin but seeing Batman ,made a few officers stare. When they entered they saw some police offers frozen by Time Warp.

"Where is he?" Asked Beast Boy.  
"Well he is after the clock so maybe we should go the exhibit where it was last time," said Robin

"We should hurry up and head their then, because as far as we know he could be leaving right now to go to the research facility," said Raven so with Robin leading the way they headed to the exhibit where they clock was.

Thats when they saw Time Warp standing their with the clock holding it in his hands. Instantaneously they all hid behind a wall. They were all tensed and ready to fight, on Robin's word. thats when Robin jumped out of his hiding place"Freeze!" he shouted jumping out from behind the wall he was hiding behind, all the Titans, and Batman jumped out after him.

"Hello little bird," said Time Warp

"Your not going to win, Time Warp I suggest you give the necklass back and go to jail silently," said Batman

"I think I will," said Time Warp, "it's time for you to meet my partner,"

"Alright," said Robin, "where is he?"

"Right here!" Said Red X (1)

"you!" Said Robin,"why are you even here, since when do you like working with others?" Everyone shifted into fighting stance, except Time Warp who had some tools laid on the ground, he probably brought them with him,so he kept on remaking the bulb that helped him to Time Travel.

"Since I was offered something that I need," said Red X who was also in fighting stance.  
"What were you offered? Maybe we could help you," said Robin.

"I doubt it," said Red X, "now it's my job to make sure you don't touch Time Warp and I plan to do that job." with that the fight started Red X was beating everyone except Batman who threw him into a wall as a response red x threw a X that cuffed the Dark Knights hands, that stalled him for a moment,

The fight raged on, until Time Warp looked up and shouted "Tah Tah titans see you next time" with that he opened a portal which Red X looked at expectedly and walked towards but before he could get their he was stopped by Time Warp. "You didn't think I was really going to help you did you?"

Red X stared at him wide eyed, "you swore!"

"So cute, you actually thought that meant something," said Time Warp, "pathetic," everyone was staring wide eyed, what was going on?

Time Warp was about to step through the portal until Red X jumped at him forcing them both threw the portal together.

"What just happened?" Asked Beast Boy?

* * *

**A cliff hanger ooh I love these!**  
**Anyway Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am unsure about this chapter... I really could use some more criticism on this story, 'cause I have no idea about this...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Red X was moving forward quickly in what seemed as a circular tube with clocks everywhere he knew he was heading to the future but which time? He also knew that he had to defeat Timewarp, before they got to wherever they were going, if he didn't how would he ever get to the time he was actually meant to be in?

He was thrashing wildly, trying to punch and kick Time Warp but he didn't know where to strike, if he hit the time travel device in the center of Time Warps chest who knew where he would end up.

_This was a stupid idea_ thought Red X. _Why did I want to go to jump city in the future anyway? _Of course Red X knew the answer to that question, if he was in Jump City after the Teen Titans were dead, or too old to do anything then everyone would be in chaos if he stole something, and everyone know how useless the cops are. Red X would be able to steal anything he wanted. Of course he had wanted to come back eventually, because messing with the titans was too fun.

Obviously the deal he had made with Time Warp was broken now, so his chances of getting back to his own time at all were quite low,

"I really wonder about you and mental-health, you actually agreed to help me and thought that I'd do you what you wanted me to, so sad". Timewarp insulted

_I'm not stupid! I broke through high tech sensors and hacked through passwords to just get this suit, I am anything but mental!_ Thought Red X, "You should check yourself before checking others, and trust me you will be sure of the fact you need to be at a mental facility if you do,"he said unsure if that made sense.

Suddenly a blue portal opened right in front of the two villains, "Ha," said timewarp, "you let me get this far? Most have put up a better fight then you!" He said before the two got thrown into the portal in front of them.

When they passed through the portal Red X suddenly was thrust onto a metal ground and fell, whereas Timewarp landed on his feet. Red X scrambled onto his feet and got into fighting position, but was grabbed in a headlock by strong hands from behind. "Hey! Let go!"

"Sorry, we can't do that," said Timewarp who was standing in front of Red X who was still stuck in a headlock.

"Yea," said the dark voice from whoever was the on putting Red X into the neck lock, "by the way Timewarp nice job, you finally brought back what you were supposed to and someone who's picture might be worth a lot,"

_why would my picture be worth money? And what does that guy mean? Does Timewarp always fail at stealing things from the past?_

Red X heard about Timewarp the first time the guy came Jump City, and he got further information about the guy from the computer midget, what was his name? Oh yea it was Gizmo, who hacked the camera footage from the museum the Titans had been fighting him in. But no one knew how it ended, he must have gotten caught in the future that Starfire and Timewarp ended up in, and who knew where that was-or will be.

"It will be, he is Red X and their weren't a lot of sighting of him when he was alive, even when he was stealing, his picture and the necklass should be worth a lot more than we expected," Timewarp said

_I am doomed_, Red X thought

"Where am I, what do you want?" Red X demanded, _that sounded too much like Robin... dang!_

"The future, but I expected you to know that, 100 years in the future actually," said Timewarp

"And don't forget we want money," said someone coming into the room, he had the same outfit as Timewarp except the golden color on Timewarps outfit was replaced with black,

"Hello Timewise," said Timewarp, "I brought back the necklass,"

"Yes and from what I hear, you also brought Red X," said the one called Timewise

"He did," said the figure who was holding Red X in a choke hold

"I'm surprised that you actually got the neckless, Timewarp, I was expecting you to fail," said Timewise So _he does fail at stealing stuff,_ Red X thought

"So can we hurry up and sell this stuff?" Said the one holding Red X

"Fine Time-turner, lets go," said Timewise

_I understand why their names are time themed, Red X thought but why are they so stupid?_

"Where will we put X?" Asked Time-turner

_did he just call me X?_

"Just leave him in the room, Superman couldn't break through the walls, and he doesn't know where he is, so if he does leave we should be able to find him pretty quick," said Timewise

"Lets go then," said Timewarp _here's my chance_ Red X thought

As soon as he was let go of he turned around, ready to fight. But before he could even say anything he saw how huge Time-turner was. That guy looked as strong as Cyberblock and was as tall as Slade, and he didn't have the chance to talk before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

**I need some help! How is this gonna end? I have nooo idea and it would help a lot if someone could review and offer me some advise please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I realized today that to even read my story and enjoy it you have to excuse all of my horrible writing... And I realized the story only started getting good like last chapter... So sorry for making everyone who has read my story have to deal with it...**

Beast Boy looked at where Red X, and Timewarp disappeared into the portal, "what just happened?"

"Obviously Red X had a deal with Timewarp, and Timewarp didn't complete his part of the deal, and now Red X is angry," said Raven, "I hope that's simple enough for you,"

"Ohhh," said Beast Boy, "how did you figure that out, we only herd Red X and TimeWarp talk for like 2 minutes,"

"It was obvious," said Batman, "he even said that Timewarp was going to give him Something he wanted,"

"Oh," said Beast Boy, not wanting to look stupid in front if The Dark Night.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Little Robin, "the only way to get back to where we are from is to catch that guy, and he is gone,"

"Don't forget that we need to get back the neckless too, that belongs back in the museum," said Batman in his dark, and gruff voice.

"I could probably make a spell that could send us into the future," said Raven

"Why didn't you do that when Starfire got sent into the future?" asked Beast Boy

"She disappeared into that portal for under 2 minutes, and the Spell needs a potion for it to work and it takes 2 hours to make, and I can barely do anything after that, because my energy gets low. Plus, we didn't know what time she was in anyway, I need to know what time I am heading for before I go their," Raven said

"Well, unless we know what time he is from that isn't going to work," said Batman

"Actually," said Starfire, "we do have knowledge of the time he is from,"

"We do?" Asked Beast Boy

"Yes, we do, when I went to the future, he told me that he lived one hundred years in the future," Starfire

"Yes, but he told you that while you were already twenty years in the future," Raven said smartly, "So is it 80 years? Or 100? And even that wouldn't be accurate enough, it's been at least a couple months since then, and he was just saying that roughly,"  
"Yea, but when I went to the past you got me out, how did you find me?" Asked Cyborg remembering his trip to the past. He missed Sarasim, and the village a lot (it's called Cyborg the Barbarian)

"We didn't locate your aura, we located your sonic cannon's frequency," Raven said.(AN: I watched the episode that's how they found him)

"Oh," said Cyborg, "but can't you find auras?"

"No, their are too many in the world, and even though each one is different it's hard to tell the difference when you are already searching through a different time,"

"What about his gear?" Asked Batman, "that has to have a frequency, and we have part of it already," he motioned to little Robin who still had the original time travel device with him

"That might work," said Raven, "but I will need help,"

"I'll help," said Batman, before Cyborg could speak up, "I can get it done faster, and we need to leave, I can't just leave Gotham unattended,"

"Sure, said Raven, "lets get back to the tower,"

* * *

When they got back to the tower Raven and Batman set to work on their project, leaving the rest of The Titans, and Little Robin to be bored, and mope that they weren't being involved.

Of course the two Robins were used to it by now, and weren't complaining all that much.

"Well, do you want a tour of the tower, mini Robin?" Asked Beast Boy

"Don't call me mini Robin!" Shouted little robin

"And he can't, he isn't aloud to know anything about his future, we'll creat a paradox," said Robin

"Paradox, shmaradox!" Said Beast Boy said jokingly, "why can't I just show him around?" Little Robin laughed, at Beast Boy's use of words.

"I told you already, it's not safe, no one should know too much about their future," said Robin

"Yea," said Little Robin

"See? He agrees," said Robin

"Yea, come on Yo, it's Sci-fi 101, never do, or touch anything in the past, or monkeys will rule the world," said Cyborg

"Monkeys?" Little Robin laughed

"It won't matter if we show him around, and i need something to do!" Said Beast Boy

"Yea it will!" Cyborg, Robin shouted

"Friends," said Starfire, "I believe Raven, and The Man Of Bats need the quiet to work," she said

"She's right, we really should shut up," said little Robin,

"Lets go into the hallway," said Robin

"I'm bored," said Beast Boy as soon as they walked into the hallway

"Great, now shut up," said Cyborg, "and I have a question, hey Robin can you remember coming here as your past self?"

"No, but the memories should catch up to me after they leave, and none of this has finished yet, I mean my memories of how this will go haven't happened yet so I couldn't remember them if I tried... If that makes any sense," said Robin

"It doesn't," said Beast Boy

"Time travel is very complicated, their isn't a real way to explain everything about it," said Robin

"I'll figure it out...eventually," said Cyborg

"Good luck with that," said Robin

"How long does it take to find a frequency?" Asked Cyborg impatiently.

"You should know, you are the expert," Beast Boy mocked

"Yea, but I don't know to search for one while looking into the future, and I wasn't here when you guys did it last time, I was in a different time!" Said cyborg

"Oh yea, it takes like an hour," said Beast Boy

"What?" Asked mini Robin, "great now I have to wait here for like ever!"

"Sorry," said Beast Boy apologetically

"I am gonna go check out the tower!" Said little Robin as he ran down the hall toward the Titan's rooms

"Wait, you'll creat a paradox!" Screamed Robin after little robin

"I told you he wanted to go!" Said Beast Boy

"Lets go, we need to catch him," said Robin urgently

"Finally something to do!" Said Beast Boy, as he turned into a bird and began to fly in the direction Little Robin went in.

All the Titans, minus Raven who was still working ran after little Robin too.

Soon they came up to two turns, one would lead to the guest bedrooms, and the other to their bedrooms, "which turn did he take?" Asked Beast Boy

"Lets split up, you guys go down toward the guest bedrooms, I'll go down toward our bedrooms," said Robin

"Why are you going alone?" Asked Cyborg

"Because their are more guest bedrooms to check, so I need more of you to go that way," said Robin

"Lets go!" Said Beast Boy as he, Starfire, and Cyborg left toward the guest bedrooms,

As they left Robin walked down the corridor toward the Titan's bedrooms, everyone had a safe haven, and for the titans it was in their rooms. And in Raven's case it was her room, and her mirror.

As he walked he came to where all the titans room's were, the boy's rooms were next to each other, on the right, and The girls rooms were across the hall from the boys on the left.

Suddenly he heard a noise, it was from his room! Robin ran toward his room, and flung open the door. Inside he saw Little Robin staring at all his posters of Slade's sighting, and evidence Robin had found himself, and reports he had left on Slade.

Robin had to admit, he looked more obsessed with finding villains that Batman.

"So we end up like Batman?" Asked little Robin solemnly

"What do you mean?" Asked Robin

"We end up obsessed with finding villains?" Little Robin said quietly

"I am not obsessed," said Robin, trying to convince himself, rather than little Robin

"Sure, that's what Batman said too when I asked him," Little Robin said, obviously sad that he was going to end up like this

"I know I shouldn't tell you but his name is Slade, and he is really evil, he wants me as an apprentice. And is a psychopath, it's not my fault I want to make sure he gets into jail" said Robin trying to justify his point

"Yea, lets go," said Little Robin

No one noticed the camera hidden in the corner

* * *

Slade had watched everything, of course he had already known that Batman, and the miniature Robin had come from the past all the way to jump. Their wasn't anything happening in Jump that he didn't know about.

But what he was interested in was the miniature robin, he was still young, and would be easy to catch. And Slade still wanted an apprentice, that gave him ideas

**I don't know if that seriously sucked, or was actually good... Please tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have to admit, that I think my story is getting better. I thought it sucked, a lot.. But after reading the last chapter I gained some confidence.. Anyway this chapter is mainly about Slade and stuff..**

Slade, had in fact watched everything from the start. He knew the precise moment when Batman, and The miniature robin had come into this time. Slade had know before Robin got back to the tower and found out himself.

What made the younger version of Robin interesting to Slade, was not just that he was the Robin's younger version, but how he took in everything. He was observant, when anyone said anything, he was listening.

But the actual Robin did that too. Perhaps it _was_ just because he was robin's younger version. They were just so... Perfect for the position of Slade's apprentice.

Although their were some differences. Like the older already knew Slade, and how you should never underestimate him, the younger had just heard about him recently. Also, the younger was more vulnerable.

But not because he was small, well partly, but because he wasn't as experienced as any of the other heroes around him, and couldn't do as much as anyone else.

Their was one thing that made Slade interested in the younger version of his protégé.

He had asked if he would become just like Batman, when he saw the room full of evidence, and records. Did he not want to be like Batman?

It always seemed to Slade that the older Robin wanted to be as intimidating, and dark as his mentor. He tried to be dark, and not to be too happy go lucky all the time, and when Slade had mentioned that he might become like a father to Robin, Robin had said he had one already.

Their was no doubt that he was talking about Batman. Slade was always valued loyalty, he valued it a lot. And Robin was loyal, just to Batman. Slade wanted to change that, Robin should be loyal to Slade, and no one else.

Maybe he could manipulate the miniature robin to come to him? No, the older version of Robin was too stubborn for that to have grown over time, he must have always been stubborn.

The point was, that Slade would get the mini Robin, he would make sure of it.

**How many grammar mistakes did I make? I have to look through.. But here this is for all the people reading this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter! I feel so happy that I have finally gotten to chapter 10! Thnx to all my reviewers!**

Chapter 10  
When Red X woke up he was still in the dark room he was in when he first came to the future.

_I wonder what kind of new inventions they have in this future,_ he thought to himself as he got to his feet.

Red X looked around the room, and noticed two things.

One, that the entire room was made metal. And nothing else was their, no furniture, no nothing except lights at the top. The walls were stainless steel, the ceiling was also made of the same material, and the lights were held from thin wires falling from the ceiling.

The other thing was what worried Red X.

Their was no door, no windows, no opening, no nothing. He might have been in a very big metal box for all he knew, their was no way to exit, _at all._

So how did Timewarp and his buddies get out of the room?

Teleporter maybe? Maybe their was a hidden door that you needed an identification to open? Maybe you needed a voice recognition? Red X had no idea, but he hoped he would figure out before that time group, or whatever they were, did something horrible to him.

Red X felt around the room, looking for any way to escape, or leave the room. He found none.

_This sucks.._

* * *

It had only been twenty minuets since Red X had woken up, and he was already very bored.

_I was always told that I was too impatient.._ He thought to himself twiddling his thumbs impatiently, sitting on the ground.

Red X still didn't have a clue of how to get out of the metal room he was in. No door had appeared at all, and it was really looking like he was gonna be stuck in this room for a while.

_I am doomed..._ He thought pessimistically to himself, _if I don't get out of this stupid, metal room soon, I think I am gonna die of boredom._

* * *

"I think we found it," Raven said monotone to Batman

"Yes," Batman agreed, "but now we have to get to the time that the Time travel device's frequency said Timewarp was in,"

"Cyborg will take care of that, according to Starfire he was able to send her back to the past, when she was in the future," Raven said

"Lets go get the others, we have two museum artifacts to go get," he responded with determination

* * *

_Oh, good now I can follow them into the future and grab the miniature Robin. _Slade thought to himself evilly.

_And if I really have the time, I might even save Red X. I always liked that kid._

_Or, better yet I might just kill Batman, if I kill him then who will The little Robin go? To me of course, to me._

Slade grabbed his own time traveling device, he had stolen the blue prints that Timewarp had used to fix his when his broke. He decided to follow the titans into the future and then grab the miniature Robin then. No one knew, but he had not only bugged the tower, but he bugged Timewarp and Red X as well. He knew more than anyone did right now, and he was going to take advantage of it.

**What do u guys think? Horrible? Great? Intolerable? Tell me in ur review please!**


End file.
